


A Relapse

by Just_A_Lazy_Potato



Series: Undertale Oneshots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hot Chocolate, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, blanket burrito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Lazy_Potato/pseuds/Just_A_Lazy_Potato
Summary: reader had promised sans that they would tell him if they felt like self harming, so he could try to help or be there for them.but reader had a relapse a little while ago, breaking that promise, and doesn't know how to tell sans.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Undertale Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't really edit this, so it's probably not to good.  
> -don't read this if you think it might upset you. stay safe guys.  
> -gender neutral pronouns  
> -pet names

“Hey ,, can we sit and talk for a sec? I got something I wanna tell you.” 

Sans looked up from his laptop at you, a bonebrow raised in curiosity.  
You're standing in front of the kitchen table, where he sat working on paperwork.

“ um, yeah sure thing..?”

The both of you go and sit down on the couch.  
You fidget with your hands, twisting your fingers back and forth anxiously, not really sure where to start.

“Hon, you got somethin’ ya wanna get off your chest?” sans said ” Or,, did I do something?” he asked.

You take a deep breath and close your eyes, trying to untense your shoulders a bit so you can get out what you want to say.

“Babe talk to me, what’s-”  
“ i had a relapse”

And now,, you're not sure you can open your eyes.  
But you did,you opened them when sans started talking.

“ok,,,ok, come on let's go get you cleaned up,” he stood up and held out his hand. “ then we can talk, ok ?”

You were so relieved that he seemed not to be mad that it took you a second to realize what he had said.  
“N-no, um, it wasn’t today. I already got everything all cleaned up and takin care of”  
“Ok,,” sans sat back down on the couch and took a deep breath “when was it?”  
“A 10 days ago”  
his brows scrunched together and he looked down in frustration “10 days ago? That’s almost 2 weeks! Why didn’t you tell me earlier? Why, did you wait so long? ” he looked back up at you and asked quieter “why, why didn’t you come to me?”

You pause, not sure if you have that amsur.  
“I,, I don't know. I guess i was scared."  
"Scared? ,,scared of what?"

"That,, that you would be mad. that you would be upset with me. That you would finally get sick of my shit and decide you're done. That you would see that i really not worth the effort, you'd wise up all leave my stupid ass. That maybe i won't get better. That i fucked up, that i am a fuck up."

Your eyes had unfocused and glazed over, and your hands shook. your breathing going too fast, feeling like your lungs were filling with water. 

"Oh sweetheart,, i-"  
"I know I know! “ you said quickly  
“Most of that is just my brain bamboozling me. I Know!! ”  
you try to reassure him  
“,It's just, justjust hard t-to remember that, to- " 

Your lungs are too small, you can’t breathe enough air.  
the feeling of barbed wire wrapped around your ribs and chest tightened.  
You can’t -  
you-you just-

Then you notice the warmth of the arms around you ; holding you so tight that it almost hurts.  
Grounding you back reality.  
You don't know when you started to cry, but you definitely are now. full on sobbing large tears into his shoulders, breaths coming in sharp, as you held him back as tight as you could. 

And that's how the two of you stayed for a long while.  
Just holding each other close, holding each other tight. 

\--

you both had calmed down some and now were wrapped in one collective blanket burrito on the couch.  
Your hands all tousty from the mug of hot cocoa the two of you had made.  
You look over at sans and say "I am sorry. I should have told you."  
He gave your hands a loving squeeze.  
"It's ok, well it’s not but i know it's hard. I'm not mad. I really am here for you to come to. Even if all you need is someone to exist in the same room, or to ramble and talk to you. I'm an expert rambler you know."  
You chuckle at that, "Oh i know!"  
"Hey now! You're gonna go and hurt my pride. I'm a respectable skeleton, i only have the highest quality rambles"  
..  
“I love you, so much. thank you”  
Sans eyes crinkled upward with a smile “ I love you to babe, so so much.  
You grin playfully back at him “ I love you more!”  
“ nah, physically impossible, I love you so much more.”  
“ well,, I love you most! “  
“Hehe, alright I give up babe, you win.”  
“What’s my prize for winning?”  
He leans forward and gives you a tender kiss on the forehead.  
“Will that do?” he said  
“Yeah, that will do just great”

You both lean you forward and rest your foreheads together.

“We’re gonna make it love, we’ll both be ok someday. I know it may not feel like it sometime, but we’re going to be ok. Sometimes you just gotta make it to tomorrow, and I’ll make it there with you “ sans told you.

“Ok, as long as you’ll be there with me.” you reply.

“ Promise ”

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Venting through fanfiction? It's more likely than you'd think.  
> but seriously, stay safe everyone.  
> it will be ok someday  
> Crisis helpline: 800-273-8255  
> Crisis text number :741-741


End file.
